


The first time ever I saw you

by Jaskiers_BrokenLute



Series: Geraskier as Keaton Henson Songs [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt is Jaskiers muse, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaskiers_BrokenLute/pseuds/Jaskiers_BrokenLute
Summary: Jaskier is struggling with writers block and Geralt helps by simply being there.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier as Keaton Henson Songs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753009
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	The first time ever I saw you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lyrics of "the first time ever I saw you" by Keaton Henson

"I will never write again," Jaskier groaned, dropping his head with a loud 'wack' onto the table. 

He'd been trying to write new material for the past week, crowds beginning to want newer songs and the audience must get what they want after all, but every time he sits to write a ballad, jig or even a poem for that matter, his words abandon him and he's left staring at the blank page until he inevitably gives up again. 

"The universe is torturing me, what have I done to so upset the gods." 

This means Geralt had been left to deal with his grumbling, which his flair for dramatics seems to heighten to levels crazy for even Jaskier. 

"I'll be washed up in no time, everyone will have forgotten my name by winter." 

"It's only been a week since your last song, you'll be fine," Geralt tried talking some sense into him, the bard's complaining beginning to grate on his nerves. At the beginning of his spell of writer's block, he'd felt bad for Jaskier. Geralt had always hated seeing him stressing over his work, in some of the bad days the lack of words could even bring Jaskier to tears of frustration, but now it was simply incessant complaining and whining. His sympathy for the bard was running low. 

"My muses have abandoned me this time Geralt, I just know it." Jaskier sighed from where his face was still pressed against his songbook, leaving a red indent in the middle of his forehead. 

"I thought I was your muse." Geralt said with a smirk, thinking back to all the times Jaskier had waxed poetry about his hair or his eyes while they walked the path, saying he just couldn't resist the inspiration in the presence of his muse when asked for an explanation to the impromptu concert.  
He didn't expect much from the jab but the moment the words had left his mouth Jaskier's head shot up from the table, wide blue eyes now fixed on Geralt.

"That's it! All this time I'm trying to write something new, searching my mind for a worthy topic when it's been right here all this time!" He stood up out of his chair so fast Geralt thought he might fall over, but instead, he rushed forward until he was standing directly in front of where Geralt was sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Haven't you written enough songs about me?" Geralt asked, feigning annoyance but secretly loving the adoration from Jaskier. 

The majority of his songs were about the witcher, whether it be explicitly or hidden in metaphors that only he and Geralt would understand, and each and every one felt like a gift to Geralt. He'd been lucky enough to earn the unwavering attention and affection from Jaskier, and that is a blessing he will never take for granted again. Those songs let him see himself in a way he never could, somedays he could even believe it. 

"There are never enough songs about you," He smiled, sitting himself down on Geralt's laps, thighs bracketing Geralt's. 

He wrapped his arms instinctively around Jaskier's waist to keep him steady and to subtly pull him closer, melting into the weight of his bard on his legs as their chests pressed together, leaving little to no room between them. 

"Well then, impress me." Geralt was expecting the usual type of song that Jaskier pieced together in moments like this, bawdy lyrics and themes not suitable for the general audiences he would perform it for, but then Jaskier looked down at him with such sweetness in his eyes, a look he'd never expected to be directed at him, and he nearly forgot how to breathe.

"The first time ever I saw you," He sang softly, running his hands through Geralt's hair and resting them around his neck while he studied the man beneath him. 

"I thought the sun rose in your eyes, and the moon and stars were the gifts you gave to dark empty skies."

The worlds made no sense to Geralt in the poetic and over-embellished way of them, but when they were sung from Jaskier's lips with those criminally bright blue eyes staring him down, he took every word as gospel. Very few moments he let himself feel the unfiltered love that Jaskier freely gave to him in droves, and he was happy to allow it now. 

"The first time ever I kissed your mouth," He paused to lean down and accentuate the point with a chaste, closed-mouth kiss to his lips, "I felt the earth move in my hands, like a trembling heart of a captive bird was there at my command." 

Geralt's eyes fell closed as Jaskier's lips met his once more, deeper the second time to drive the point home, staying that way even as the bard sat back up. He melted into the praise, unused to the feeling of being wanted even after all these years, it made him feel light-headed, his stomach tied in knots in the absolutely best way. 

Jaskier smiled down at his witcher, eyes closed, completely relaxed in his hold. His heart fluttered in his chest as he thanked whatever gods were listening that he'd been lucky enough to be the one to see Geralt like this, to be the one to make him feel happy enough, loved enough to let down his guard and simply hear the words Jaskier sang to him. 

"And the first time ever I laid with you," He giggled as Geralt's eyes opened at the words, comically raising his eyebrow at the bard.  
"I felt your heart so close to mine, and I knew our joy would fill the earth and last 'til the end of time."

They sat in silence for a few more moments, basking in the atmosphere they had created. Jaskier moved his hands from the back of Geralt's neck to hold his face in his hands. 

"I love you," he whispered, pressing his forehead against Geralt's. 

"I love you t-

"Oh, dear gods! I need to write that down before I forget," He jumped off of Geralt's lap as if his notebook would disappear if he weren't with it in the next second and started scribbling down the lines of his newly started song. 

Geralt shook his head with a fond smile on his face, he knew it was only a matter of weeks before Jaskier would begin complaining about his song having died again, but if it ends like this he really can't say that he minds.


End file.
